sometimes life doesn't always have happy endings
by lyndz91
Summary: this is my first story i have written, so tell me what you think.    life has got back to normal for the cullen's, after breaking dawn. things have changed along the way but they are happy and starting at a new school agian. what about the vultori?
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes life doesn't always have happy endings **

Chapter 1- new term 

**Bella pov**

My new life is great nessie has fully grown over the last 7 years and now looks 18 years old. Jacob of course is still with the family and every one is use to him by now and they get a long well, well not every one except Rosalie (_then again it is rose_).

We are all starting a new school me, Edward, Alice, Alexandra, nessie are going to be juniors. Rosalie, Emmet and jasper are going to be seniors.

Alexandra is new in to this family, we came across him in our travels and he wanted a change in his life style, he was born in 1967 in France and was change into a vampire in 1985, a lot has changed in the family Alice and jasper are no longer together as they were never meant to be together for forever and they both knew this. Alice is very happy in her new relationship with Alexandra. Everyone was surprised when jasper and Alice separated but was very understanding and a few years later Alice now has Alexandra, we are all very happy for them but I can't help but feel sorry for jasper now that he is on his own around couples and I believe that everyone else is as well.

Hopefully he will meet his mate soon and not feel so lonely anymore, we have had no problems with the volturi since 7 years ago but Alice keeps an eye on them. I am excited about going to school again this will be the first time we will all be going back to school.

**Alice pov **

I am so excited, we are all going back to school (_all the shopping to do) _this is going to be so much fun, especially since Alexandra hasn't been to school since the first time he went. He is everything to me and I am so happy to have him, he has come a long way and has the control needed to go back to school now.

I do feel sorry for jazz as he is on his own but I have a feeling things are going to change for him soon. And he will have someone who can understand him completely.

**Jasper pov **

I can't believe I am going to school again for like the hundredth time, but at least it will get me away from all the families a emotions all the time, I can't stand to see them upset or feeling sorry for me. Me and Alice both knew before we were married that we weren't meant to be together for forever, I will always love her, she is my best friend and she saved me from my past and depression.

Alexandra Is well suited for Alice, he can deal with her extreme excitement and happiness all the time when it is draining for others. He is a good man and I am glad that they are happy together. The family haven't changed much even with Alexandra here, we all live in a house together even Edward, Bella and nessie and staying in the same house now.

We have come a long way from forks and the school we are going to is a lot more modern and a lot more students, the weather Is prefect for us thou. But I have a feel Alice is keeping something form me but she wont tell me as she can't see anything happening, but we are going to have a visitor but she isn't sure who. We will just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes life doesn't always have happy endings **

Chapter 2 - release 

**?POV**

I have counted the days that I have been lock down here, because I am different and unwilling to work for them. The last time I broke out of my restraints was 369 years ago. And I remember that day perfectly and have tried for the last 350 years to get out again. You would think by now they would have given up. I wont answer questions no matter what torture they out me through.

_Flashback _

_I could hear form Jane's thoughts that she believes that I am finally cracking, that she will get answers. However I am quite happy to sit her in my cell well more like hanging here literately waiting me time gathering information to help me. _

_Jane enters the room, "why don't you look all cosy" my answering growl sets her off and she truly believes that her power inflicts pain on to me. When in the end I can not hold up my pretence any longer and start to laugh. "do you really think a youngster like you could harm me with your inadequate ability" all I get in return is a growl and storming out of the room like a little girl who just lost her favourite toy. _

_End of flashback _

I have to laugh think back, they have long learned to stay away form me and that nothing seems to harm me. Even Aro himself will not come down to visit the home he gave me. Instead he sits on his throne a coward with all his guards.

**Alice pov **

First day back at school has been good, very exciting me and Alexander are juniors with Bella and Edward as well as Jacob and nessie. Rose and Emmett and seniors with jasper. The only problem we have occurred is that nessie slips and calls Bella and Edward her mum and dad sometimes during the day put I have been able to help prevent that and help cover it up with a story of how they are like her parent to her. (_I could not believe that they brought that )_.

Just as we get home form school of course Esma is there to greet us I have a vision.

**Everything is dark, a cell, a vampire hanging in chains in a tiny room. **

**Aro, Marus and Claius are arguing between themselves, Jane runs in "she will not break" "WHAT" "she just laughed at me and called me a youngster with a inadequate ability". "we still do not know how old she is" " what her gift is " **

**Flashes back to the cell, the vampire laughing and has the most deadly look in her eye "and you will never know Aro you will never know ". **

Once I have come out of the vision I tell the others as soon as Carlisle gets home form the hospital he is working at. Carlisle calls as family meeting and tell them all about what I saw. The room is silent, then Carlisle says " I have heard form my time with Aro about what goes on in the cells of the castle. I do not see how this is any help to us". Rose "who is the vampire?" "why she there?". all I know is that she has been there for a very long time and has as many if not more scars than jasper with what looks like a decorative tattoo which starts form her right shoulder to her left hip. Hair as dark as the night and down to her thighs, a deadly look in her eyes as she replies to the brothers questions like she is talking to them when I know for a fact that she should not be able to hear them. A wave after wave of shock fills the room everyone looks at jasper who is wearing a shocked and embarrassed expression and the waves of emotion stop. Jasper apologies.

**Japers POV **

I can not believe it, it is her, she is still alive. I notice everyone looking at me and immediately realise I am projecting my emotions to everyone in the room. I apologies "sorry everyone". Carlisle " jasper do you know who Alice described" " yes Carlisle I have heard of her form my time in the south and have seen her from a distance once a long time ago, but I believe it to be her" Emmett "who is it?" "no one knows her name, just the fact that she is very old and very powerful several people believe she has more than one gift. The tattoo is from her human days and to do with her family" "she is deadly in a battle and no one has every seen her and lived to tell the tale." the whole room was silent Bella spoke up " but you have seen her you said so yourself" "yes I have while I was with Maria she came into are camp wanting to see Maria, Maia greeted her like a friend but I got the impression that the vampire hated her and was not far away from killing Maria where she stand. After they talked she left not before out speak words that I have never forgot **"just because you were taught one way does not mean there is not another" **I felt that it was directed at me at the time I was fed up of my like and with Maria the wars I wanted out and 2 weeks later after she visited peter came and got me and I have never looked back since but have all ways kept them words she spoke before she left with me."

The family were digesting the information.

**Carlisle POV **

It hurts to know we still do not know everything about jasper and his past but I have never push him to tell and I am glad he has some insight into some of the facts in Alice's vision.

"so she is captured by Aro but they can not get anything from her" "Alice do you have anything else that might help us figure it out" Alice well "I did the impression that she was waiting her time and that she could get out of there anytime she liked but she is waiting for something and it is soon".

**? POV **

Almost time I will be able to get out and find the family I must help and see a long lost friend while I am at it. I have the plain formed and ready as soon as I have all the information I will be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sometimes life doesn't always have happy endings **

Chapter 3 - tables turn 

**Jasper pov**

At the end of the meeting it was suggested that Alice keep an eye on the vampire in her vision to see if she sees anything new. I believe it has to be something to do with the family as a vampire that powerful would be able to show someone something if they wanted to. She gave Alice the vision for a reason.

As soon as the meeting was over everyone went off to do what they want, watching TV, reading, gong for a run (_well we all know were rose and Emmett are going to do and it does not involve running) _at least they move away from the house out of hearing. I go to my room which reflects my personality I think, the clam and natural colours and all my military collections and books. I look for a note that I found in my room the night the mystery vampire visited it says **"no matter what you believe you are, you will also be able to change that and become a better man because of your experiences with a family that love you for who you are not what you can do or out of fear" **I never found out who sent that or left it for me all it had was a detailed flower drawn at the bottom of the paper like a signature. I lay there think about it for the rest of the night.

**Alice pov **

Something is going to happen, put it is so frustrating I can not see what. It has to be something to do with that vampire. Alexandra comes in and wraps his arms around my waist, it comforts me to have him with me and makes me realise what I had missed for so long. He is everything to me and I can not loss him now, I feel like if something does not happen in jaspers future then we may loss him eventually. Something has to happen in his future I can not see it anymore and that is scaring me I have to tell them family about it soon once I am sure, Alex knows and supports my decision.

**? Pov **

I am also most ready everything is in place all I need is to wait for the final meeting Aro and his brothers will have and I will have no reason to be here anymore.

I must find the family of vampires, to which I will help as I could not the last time. I have a feeling that there is more to this family than meets the eye and I will help on old friend to understand the message I left him.

I am looking forward to killing some vampires on my way out, especially Jane I am just rib her apart and let them piece her back together. (_That is a very good idea.)_

**Aro pov**

Everything is in place, the Cullen's will be no more after I have spoken to an old friend of mine, she will love to kill the Cullen's and see an old lover whilst she is at it.

I am so frustrated, that vampire has been in that cell for almost 600 years and I still do not know a name or what gift she processes or her age. It is stupid how no one can break her even my best. She can not be allowed to escape again especially not now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sometimes life doesn't always have happy endings **

Chapter 4 - Escape 

**Carlisle POV **

Everything has gone back to normal since the family meeting and the information jasper has given us. Alice has not been able to see anything else about the vampire in question, but she has confide in me that see can not see jaspers future either anymore. Which I believe means that the mysterious vampire has something to do with jaspers future.

I am concerned about my family and Aro and his brothers as I am sure they will become a problem for us again.

All the children have gone back to school I have not been going to the hospital to try and research anything about this mystery vampire. So far nothing .

**Aro POV **

After talking to my brothers and our new friend I believe that we will be able to get rid of the Cullen's once and for all they have gotten to powerful, they have got 5 vampires in their coven that have gifts that have threatened us before.

Everything is planned and in action, it will take time but it will be over. I will go see the vampire I have been keeping chained up and see if I can get anything out of her personally. (_I am going to enjoy that). _

**? POV **

Finally it is time for me to get out of here once and for all, I have got all information I have needed to help the family and I will be going to them soon. Now for my plan to be put into affect, sorry Aro you will not be seeing me personally.

I must wait for it to become dark that is when I am going to strike.

As it get towards midnight I start to pull on the chains, you can hear them straining to hold me but I must do this quietly so the guards are unaware of what is going on. When I get free finally I can not believe that they really thought the chains will hold me. I use my shield and wrap myself up in it so I am protected form anything that comes my way. As I come up against the first set of guards they are unaware and I use my shield to hold the and rip off their heads before they even hear me coming. This is more fun than I can say they really are stupid. I continue on my way , I will be getting out of there tonight, as I am meeting someone in the morning that I has my stuff for me. Everything is going my way.

**Alice POV **

It is almost lunch time, school is still boring but I gives us something to do and nessie and Alex have not had this experience before. I am very confused about my visions lately they do not make any sense and I can not see jasper still. Just as I am making my way to lunch I get a vision.

"_**it is dark the dead of night, the mystery vampire is out of her chains. Two vampires have lost their heads laying on the floor."**_

_**The vampire is laughing at something as she walks out of the main entrance to the castle. I can see all through the castle there are vampires in pieces laying around and purple smoke coming for the lower levels of the castle. I can see Jane in pieces as her brother is trying to find them all and start putting them back together. **_

_**I feel like the mystery vampire is looking straight at me and all I hear is "I will be seeing you soon Cullen" with a smile and then she disappears. **_

As I come out of my vision I can quite shocked and I seem to move at all the family suddenly appears around me and Alex picks me up. I do not even realise were we are going until we are back home and Carlisle is talking to me and asks me what happened. I call I family meeting.

**Carlisle POV **

When the children come home I am shocked at the state that Alice is in. Edward tells me that she had a vision then she has not moved or spoken since. Jasper tells me all she feels is shock. As Alice starts to come out of it and she calls a family meeting. She tells us what the vision showed her and we are all shocked at what happened and the fact that what the mystery vampire says at the end.

Rose " I do not understand how can one vampire take down most of the guards without even a cut on themselves, they are well trained" I do not now rose but she did and she seems to want to meet us. "she could be coming to harm us". I do not believe so. Alice can you tell us what you believe she wants.

**Alice POV **

Well I believe that she is coming to help us she feels guilty about something and I also believe that she did not struggle with the vampires and that it was easy for her to do. I believe that she will be hear quicker then we except and that she know I was having a vision and that why she said what she did.

**Jasper POV **

I believe Alice is right, from what I have heard of her is meant to be invisible and a very skilled and strong fighter. Her age plays a big part into everything that she does and she is coming to help as if she wanted us dead we would already be dead. Without us knowing anything about her.

**Carlisle POV **

I believe that jasper and Alice are right, we will have to wait and see. We will still be on our toes and keep a look out just in case she is here to harm us. Jasper could we do more training and fighting practise just in case. Jasper replies " I have to tell you Carlisle if she has come to harm us there is nothing I can teach you or the rest of us that could help." Emmett " are you saying that she could beat all of us even with us all fighting her at once." jasper replies "Emmett I am saying that an army of vampires could not stop her and that we would all die trying." the whole family was in shock. That is constant to what I have research about her already she has not lost a fight and some vampires have stated that she is at least 800 years old. We will have to wait until we meet her and find out what she wants. Bella says " you can not judge what she will be like personality wise from what Alice has seen and what you have found out". you are right Bella but we will have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sometimes life doesn't always have happy endings **

**Chapter 5 ~ visiting friends **

**? Pov **

Running has always been my favourite thing to do once I am out of the chains I do it every time at least this time I know I am not going back to them. Aro has no chance of knowing where I will be going this time no message was left for him in my cell. I would love to see his face once he realises I am gone again. I can feel the ground through my feet pounding as I run faster and faster, I need to gather my stuff and my bike before making my way towards an old friend.

**Jasper pov **

Everyone is still in shock about the fact the vampire is coming here and that we would not win if she fights us. We have all gone back to school acting normal so no one gets an ideas about us. Rose does not want to move yet. Being in the house at the moment has be dr4aining on me I can not stand to be in there at night all the time the emotions that they are all throwing off during the night is more than enough than I can take I leave the house for most of the night now sitting in the forest just thinking and wondering what the mystery vampire wants and why she is coming to us. _ring ring ring ring I answer my phone _"what do you want fucker?" peter "now is that anyway to speak to an old friend" " I have some information for you major" jasper "I have not gone by that name in a very long time peter that you well know" peter "yes but this mystery vampire that you are all talking about will bring that back and she is coming to help that is all I know" jasper " to help with what" peter "I have no idea" "all I can tell you is remember it is rude to stare". I cannot believe peter sometime he say the most fucked up things every.

**Peter pov **

I turn back around to the vampire I have not seen I a very long time. Was that good enough for you. ? " better than I gave you credit for" "thanks you looking after my stuff for awhile" peter "well I did not have much choice did I now" ? " peter you know you would do anything for me" " say b ye to charlotte for me" .

**? Pov **

I have being able to get back on my baby again, it has been to long and all my leather and clothes are things that I have missed. Peter does do a good job for me, luckily for me he still does not get why I ask him and what jasper has to do with everything.

I am on my way to see someone I have not seen for a very long time and someone I need to make sure understands my message. A new family to meet and someone I have spoken to before I visit and see how surprised he will be, do you think a over 300 years old vampire can be surprised. Lets go find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sometimes life doesn't always have an happy ending **

**Chapter 6**

**?POV **

Being back on my baby is the most elevating feeling I have felt in a very long time, however I have forgotten how fast I like to drive as I see the welcome sign ahead and realise that I have already made it to my destination. I find the log cabin that Peter described to me and set up home for a while.

The family I am here to see will not be in yet, I believe a hunt is in order and a little fun with a certain pixie.

**Jasper POV **

I don't try to understand some members of my family sometimes, Esme and Carlisle are upset and disappointed that I haven't told them everything about my past. Rose and Emmett are being Rose and Emmett, Bella and Nessie is the only ones that understand why I may of kept things to myself. Alice is frustrated because the mystery vampire is messing with her visions, if only she learnt not to depend on them then she will be able to cope, I feel sorry for Alexander and happy it is not me anymore, as I don't think I could take it with doing something I would regret afterwards.

Thinking about it, if the mystery vampire is who I think it is and did send me that message then she could be play with Alice to irritate her. Now that makes me like her more already. Shaking myself out of my thoughts I realise that Edward is staring at my disapprovingly, shit there goes my fun.

**Edward POV **

I cannot believe Jasper sometimes after everything Alice and this family have done for him, he thinks it would be funny if this vampire whoever she is, is playing with Alice's gift. We will definitely have to have a family meeting when we get home.

**At the Cullen's house after school **

**? POV**

I watch for the tree line as all of the Cullen's sit down around the table for a family meeting. It is very boring to begin with, to be honest. Hearing people try and guest what I am going to do when I get here, when I am getting here, bla bla bla. I start to doze until I hear Edward say that Jasper I finding things from them, now that caught my attention. I move in closer to be able to move in if needed.

**Edward POV **

Jasper has been keeping thing from the family, I see Bella turn to me and shake her head telling me to leave in my head. He believes that this vampire whoever she is is playing with Alice's gift and that it is funny. I believe that Jasper is becoming unstable again, without Alice support. Jasper busts out laughing, everybody turns and looks at him.

**Jasper POV **

I couldn't help it I had to laugh, really Edward if u spent more time actually getting to know people better without depending on your gift then you may be better judge of character. I am not unstable I was thinking how it would seem that the vampire in question was able to send Alice a vision of what she was doing, so I also believe that she is making Alice's gift more unstable at the moment mess around with it if you like. 'do you believe she could do that Jasper' askes Carlisle. 'yes I do she is very powerful and is a pleasure to watch if you every get to see her in action.

**? POV **

After hearing all of what Edward said I was ready to go in there and set him out straight myself, but I held myself back why was I feeling like this, like I have to protect Jasper of all people. Jasper is very smart I give him that he was the only one that figured it out, they didn't call him the God of War for nothing.

**Jasper POV **

The meeting was over and all the family went off doing their own thing, I was settled in my study reading the note again trying to figure it out. When everyone's emotions hit me and I had to leave and go to me tree overlooking a lake.

I sat there thinking, why was I so special that someone sent me that note, I still don't understand the meaning behind it. Of course some days I feel that the family only want me there for what I use to be, but not all the time. I was stuck in my thoughts when suddenly I felt someone sit down next to me on the branch. "long time no see Major" said the vampire Alice described, however she did not do her justice. She is the most beautiful, powerful, deadly vampire I have ever seen my memory as not done her justice either. I turn to her 'I am sorry, ma'm' I replied.


End file.
